Corruption of the Sun, Rise of the Darkness
by Black Blazing Cypress
Summary: '"Seriously! With him? What did I ever do to you?" grumbled Naruto as he looked to the smug god, then back to his new "partner"'. When Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, calls upon Naruto to save the world once again, who is he to decline? And he won't be alone, not with the help of an unlikely partner. Manga Spoilers, albeit warped and OC use.


**Summary:**

'"Seriously! With him? What did I ever do to you?" grumbled Naruto as he looked to the smug god, then back to his new "partner"'. When Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, calls upon Naruto to save the world once again, who is he to decline? Now he must try stop new and old enemies before they try to corrupt the world once more. And he won't be alone, not with the help of an unlikely partner. Manga Spoilers, albeit warped.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Unfortunately...

**Warnings:**

Manga spoilers, use of OC, character death

* * *

**Corruption of the Sun, Rise of the Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

Crimson curtains, that framed the window, swayed in the slight breeze as the golden frays, marking the bottom of the curtain, lapped the floor.

The window itself was formed from two large, white marble pillars on either side with a golden rod over the top, connecting the two somewhat. The pillars were carved with intricate swirling designs, painted in warm colors of red, gold, and brown.

The rest of the room was quite bland in comparison. The walls were a mustard yellow with a white swirling pattern lining the crevasse between the ceiling and the floor. There were no other windows or types of lamps so the only light was the natural light that flowed through the window. This caused the dark corners of the room to appear intimidating and ominous.

The room was empty, save what seemed to be a small altar in the center. The table itself seemed to be a dark, polished mahogany wood with carvings up each of the four legs. These carvings were painted a copper color. Covering most of the table was a light red table cloth embroidered with what seemed to be black flames, on the edges.

The same room had been presented to Naruto for months, yet he had yet to discover its purpose. It was always the same. Naruto would close his eyes to rest and the moment he fell asleep the room would present itself.

He had questioned Kyuubi on the matter once before, yet the great fox had seemed to get an uncomfortable and suspicious gleam in his eye and promptly turned away, as he muttered 'I don't know', and Naruto had never questioned him further.

Yet tonight was different, as Naruto escaped to the dream realm he felt slight unease as the room took form around him and when he looked to the window, he noticed a cloaked figure standing next to it. The hood was pulled up so the person's face was unseeable. The figure seemed to be distracted and looking off into the distance as the inky cloak pooled around them.

Though their identity was concealed by the raven - colored cloak, Naruto felt a pull towards the person, as if they were calling out to him, yet they hadn't said a word.

Naruto shifted his weight slightly and tried to move forward. Only to be stopped by the figure as their head suddenly snapped in his direction. Five words were spoken by the person and Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Suddenly a gloved hand reached out from the confines of the cloak, seeming to reach towards him and the figured moved forward as he retreated back a step. As he took a step back the cloaked figure seemed to falter in their step as if afraid they were going to scare him away.

Well, that's what he thought until he heard the noise erupting from the cloak. It sounded strange to his ears. Almost malicious, but not quite. It took him some time to realize what the person was doing. They were laughing. Quite creepily actually.

He turned abruptly, fear suddenly ensnaring him in her web, as if she were a spider and he the unknowing fly. Not caring if her had never left the safe bounds of the room before, Naruto turned and dashed towards a doorway on the other side of the room.

If he had been in the right state of mind - not one warped with fear - he would have realized that the door was not there before.

As he rapidly opened the door and stepped out of it, he had no time to realize that there was no room beyond the threshold. Just a floorless pit of darkness. He had no time to try to regain balance because as the thought passed through his mind, he had already begun to fall, the cloaked figure's words echoing in his mind.

_"Uzumaki Naruto… Child of Prophecy…"_

The words played on loop as he felt his eyelids begin to droop closed and the sheer force of the darkness overcame him playing him to her song of deceit. And all at once he could no longer feel anything and numbness overcame his body as he fell to the world of unconsciousness.

Naruto shot up from the bed as the cold sweat rolled down his body and he was had to force down bile as it threatened to escape from his mouth. Naruto tucked his head in between his knees as he tried to regain control of his breathing which had become erratic.

His cream - colored sheets suddenly seemed to scratchy. His skin to drenched with sweat. His mind too polluted with the words from his dream. They replayed in his head over and over again on a constant loop as if reminding him. Forcing him to not forget.

That's when he realized he wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. With a huff, Naruto glanced over to the clock resting on the small bedside table and groaned as he saw the time before sparing a glance outside.

Not even the freaking sun had risen yet. That wasn't a good thing because it meant that later he would be lacking in energy, and that wasn't a comforting notion considering the amount of things that had to be done today.

There was a meeting of the five Kages today. It appeared as though each of the shinobi villages wanted to create a standing alliance with each other. During the war the shinobi in each village had managed to put aside their differences and work together producing fabulous results. They were not shinobi from the Land of Lightning or Land of Fire, they were just shinobi. United.

Of course, usually Naruto would have nothing to do with the matter as it was private affairs. Technically he should not even know about it. Yet, apparently his presence was requested at the meeting. Who knew why, with those five anything was possible.

He supposed that it had something to do with the Kyuubi, because usually everything revolved around him anyway. Though he was not going to be used as a tool or some sort of bargaining chip. He and Kurama had managed to make peace and even had a thriving friendship growing, something Naruto was personally proud of.

Somewhat reluctantly Naruto torn the covers off his body and made his way over to the bathroom in order to get his 'personal needs' over with before truly starting the new day. A yawn managed to break from his lips as he was getting dressed.

Dressed in his usual orange garb, Naruto also nabbed the red and black robe off the hanger before he picked up his keys, slammed the door, and made his way to Ichiraku. Because it was never too early for ramen.

**…**

White robes draped along the floor as she made her way to the double - doors of the mahogany wardrobe. She retched them open harshly and observed the various articles of clothing hanging within. Critical eyes glossed over each piece as she tried to decide. As a conclusion was reached, she gave a curt nod and grabbed the item in question before the doors were once again shut.

Gold - colored nails traced themselves along the silky fabric as she rubbed it in a soothing fashion before it was tossed on a chair in the corner of the room. She brushed her long, red hair back behind her ears before she began to undo the gold lacing that held her robes closed.

The material dropped to the ground as she shrugged it off, leaving it on the cold floor. Though she was exposed, she did not feel the least bit vulnerable. Moving back to the chair, she grabbed the new outfit and silently placed it on.

Different from her other clothes, which mostly consisted of long, white dress robes and sashes, these clothes contained black pants, a mesh top with a black vest, black high sandals, and finally a long gray cloak. It was shinobi wear. It felt somewhat familiar, but the thought was banished from the woman's mind as the cloak was fastened.

The pin that held the cloak closed was a shiny gold circle, engraved with a whirlpool design. The pin clasped easily as a pouch was grabbed from a table by the door.

In it was various weapons such as kunai and shuriken, a katana lay near the pouch. The hilt of the sword was a plain black with gold curls elongating the sides. The blade itself was curved, slender, and single-edged, poised and ready for battle.

The katana was attached to her hip, the pouch slung on as well and the door to her chambers shut with a bang.

Walking down the dimly lit corridors, she made her way to the main chamber, the waxy floor glistening and reflecting her image as she passed by in a hurry. All those to pass her in the long halls seemed to cower in fear of her wrath, causing a small smirk to make its way onto her face.

"You're late," a light voice spoke, with subtle amusement evident, from a top an extravagant throne of gold and intricate patterns.

"Hn," she replied curtly, this time a smirk fully evident on her face, watching as the person (if they could even be called that) in front of her grow slightly irritated by her response.

"You've been spending too much time with that man. I would expect a reply like that from him, not from you Akira," said the now exasperated voice, "I could kill you for that," Akira's blue eyes flashed up as the voice continued, "Now don't be like that, I said I could kill you for that, but you know I won't."

Akira nodded slightly and came forward, kneeling, as that was her place, "It is time, is it not, Amaterasu - omikami? To collect that one?" The sun goddess' eyes rolled over Akira's figure, with a practically penetrating gaze.

"I suppose it is. Only you could be chosen for this task, I'll have you know." With another nod Akira rose and began to walk out of the main chamber.

"Akira," she stopped and turned to face the sun goddess, blue eyes meeting amber. "I'll have you know, I'm calling him in." Akira momentarily let shock cross her features before regaining her composure.

"Are you absolutely certain there is no other way - what about I -" Akira's voice rang out through as it rose in a somewhat panicked matter.

"There is nothing to be discussed now Akira. Now go. Go fetch me the child of the prophecy," The last sentence was said with a smirk. Knowing the argument was over for now, Akira nodded, turned and left.

**…**

The village was just too quiet in the morning Naruto decided. After being pelted with various objects by Ayame for trying to get ramen before the sun had even risen, Teuchi had managed to calm her down enough to actually make it. A grumpy Ayame had digressed saying it was 'too late to go back to bed now'.

Five orders of miso ramen and a practically empty frog wallet later, Naruto was taking a stroll around the village. It was a strange walk, he concluded.

It seemed as though every villager was happily smiling at him. It wasn't just strange, it was just downright annoying because not all the smiles were real. He knew of course that even though he had practically saved the village, not to mention the world, some people still held grudges against him. But to throw a fake smile his way and not be honest about their opinions was what bothered him the most.

As he was contemplating this Naruto did not realize he was at the newly constructed Hokage Tower until he practically ran into it.

"Naruto - kun!" a shout from above shook him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Shizune looking down at him from a window, waving. He gave his signature smile and went in to see her.

"Hey Shizune nee - chan! What does baa - chan have for me to do now?" he asked her as he climbed the stairs, still smiling, causing Shizune to give him a warm smile in return. She beckoned for him to follow her into the Hokage's office before closing the door behind him, not going in herself.

Tsunade sat at her paperwork covered desk, drinking from a sake bottle, an action that drove Shizune crazy, but one of her defining characteristics.

"I have a mission for you, gaki," she said, slightly slurring her words. He knew it was never too early for ramen, but it was definitely way too early to be downing sake, especially with the five kages bound to be arriving at any moment. Though that was probably the reason for it.

He nodded at her, uncharacteristically quiet. She looked up at him and brown eyes met serious blue ones. Her pulsing gaze was slightly unnerving and uncomfortable, almost as if she was analyzing him, like a specimen in her lab.

"Right, I'll get to it then," she said standing up, taking her gaze away from him, the drunken stupor from before all but forgotten.

Tsunade was looking out the window that overlooked the entire village. "There's a hideout," she began, seeming to choose her words carefully, "it appears to be abandoned…"

"But?" Naruto questioned, relatively annoyed after Tsunade stopped talking. He never really did have much patience, and was walking the fine line before irritation.

With a huff Tsunade turned around to face him, "We keep sending teams but they keep disappearing - it was rumored to be an old Akatsuki hideout and now I need you to go investigate. This is an S - rank mission. Uzumaki Naruto do you accept?"

By the end of her rant Tsunade was practically shouting and at the mention of Akatsuki, Naruto was surprised to say the least. "I -" he was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Tsunade - sama!" Shizune said, pushing past Naruto as she rushed in with Tonton in her arms, "they have arrived!"

* * *

**Notes: **So I decided that I wanted to start a new story and this is what came to mind. I don't now how many people would be interesting in reading it but review if you think it has potential to go places. Thanks!

- Black Blazing Cypress


End file.
